


Unexpected Transformation

by Grayiron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, World of Warcraft
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayiron/pseuds/Grayiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry was attacked on the Halloween night his magic transform him into something to save him & so starts Harry's new life and his adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Transformation

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is recognized in this story and I make no profit of any kind from this story.

In a small town in England called Godric's Hollow their was a small four room cottage with a white picket fence right outside a forest and right next to a river.

You might be asking yourselves what's so special about this cottage. Well in this cottage at this moment on October 31, 1981 was a event that would change the world forever. This event was The Dark Lord Voldemort shooting a spell at a baby boy after having just killed his parents not moments ago.

Now here is were the moment of change happens. You see both the baby his parents and thee one who just shot a spell it said baby are wizards yes I mean the wand waving, cauldron suturing, broom riding wizard or witch in the women's case.

Now every wizard and witch has magic, an magic has been around sense before any body can remember. In all that time no matter all the study that has gone into seeing how magic works their have been quite a few differing opinions on how it works and were it comes from, but the one thing that most of the researchers can agree on is that a person's magic is semi-intelligent an can act in the most unexpected ways during traumatic events when it's vessel is about to die.

So here we have a boy who just saw his mommy fall to the floor unmoving and his instincts telling him that she will never get up again. His magic sensing the danger of the green light coming towards it & it's vessel acted.

(Here's the moment you all been waiting for people.)

It used it's magic energy to transform the body of it's vessel into something that could survive the oncoming green light. When the green light hit the baby the baby's life started to leave his body. His magic sensing his vessel was about to die reached out with tendrils' of ever changing light and latched on to the closest things with magic to help restore life back to it's vessel and modify it even more.

The closest magic things just so happened to be a few magically animated stuffed animals, his mothers still warm but dead body, the cottage itself, and the Dork Lord Voldemort himself.

To Voldemorts point of view he saw his spell hit the baby and then a tendrils of magic shoot out of the baby and one stab him right in the chest. All he could do was scream as he could feel his magic was drained from his body. An as the last of his magic left him his body turned to ash leaving something that was less than a ghost yet not completely dead floating above what was left of it's former body. Then with a scream of rage, fear, & despair it flew away strait through the cottages wall an into the dissidents.

All the while the baby boy's magic worked to restore it's vessel's life force. Able to do that with the outside magic it absorbed. Having restored it's vessel's life force and transformed it into something more durable leaving it with still one tendril impaled into the body on the floor & into the magical stuffed animals around the room. It thought, having gained true intelligence from absorbing so much magic for the first time, but knowing that when it used up the excess magic it would go back to being just instinctual.

So Doing as much of it could while it could form actual thoughts. Reaching out it's new found senses to a mile around the cottage then another mile and so on until it's senses completely covered the planet. This having taken less than 10 seconds. The magic's purpose for doing this was to find a safe place to teleport it's vessel to. After another few seconds it found a good place to teleport it's vessel to. It created a protective cocoon around it's vessel that would protect it, help it finish it's transformation, and provide it's vessel with some shelter.

With a flash the baby boy was gone and all that was left in the room was a few small piles of ash were the stuffed animals were, two big piles of ash one where each of the adults were, and a hole in the wall were one of the magical tendrils drained the magic from the cottage.

If you looked closely at the hole you could see a electric wire partially cut and sparking. All on it's own it wouldn't be anything to worry about, but right on the outside of the house right next to an open widow in to the room that the sparking wire was in was a leaking gas main. With the magic drained from the house which had been filtering the gas leak out of the air when it got in to the cottage. The gas slowly filled the room when it got to the wall then to the sparking wire the gas ignited leveling the cottage leaving only behind a burning ruin. Leaving no evidence of what happened that night the only witnesses were to traumatized to remember what happened.

 

Here is the question for you reviewers: I'm thinking about a few different critters I want to transform him into, but I can 't decide which one I should transform him into so below will be a list of the critters I want you to pick on and give me a reason why I should make Harry that critter. I'm only making Harry one critter on the list so don't pick more than one pleas , but if you have a good reason why you picked more than one pleas explain way. Thank you for reviewing.

1:Worg http://www.wowwiki.com/Worg  
2:Goblin http://www.wowwiki.com/Goblin  
3:Furbolg http://www.wowwiki.com/Furbolg  
4:Spider http://www.wowwiki.com/Spider  
5:Dragonkin http://www.wowwiki.com/Dragonkin


End file.
